


Driving

by tereomaori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Driving, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereomaori/pseuds/tereomaori
Summary: Sherlock and John driving. And typing. And shaving. All at once.





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, but I'm doing my best:)

"Sherlock, can you please shave _or_ type _or_ drive?"

"Would be a waste of time," Sherlock said, turning his left cheek to the mirror.

"In fact, at the moment I’d prefer driving over shaving and typing, if that’s possible."

"Driving’s boring. Typing is even more boring. Shaving’s one of the most dull occupations on earth. Trouble is, they’re all _vital_. Combining them makes it bearable and saves a lot of our precious time."

John sighed, wondering if their precious time might as well have been saved had he insisted on driving and left Sherlock to the dangerously boring task of shaving and typing at the same time.

"I’m taking care, John. I promise."

From his time at uni, John remembered the human brain received between one and ten million stimuli per second while driving, but that it was only able to actually react to very few of them. Like so many other rules in life, this one did not seem to apply to Sherlock. And he had not, he realised now, complained to Sherlock because he was worried Sherlock might be distracted from driving but because it simply wasn’t _decent_ , as Mrs Hudson would have put it. 

He glanced sideways at Sherlock, shaking his head out of pure amazement. 

Who cares about decent.


End file.
